


RAVISHING. 12-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	RAVISHING. 12-btvs-ats-ucsl

Title: Ravishing  
Author: Briar o0briar0o@yahoo.com  
Fandom: AtS, rated G  
Disclaimer: Do I look Numfar to you? Joss owns.  
Archive: list, & just tell  
Feedback: thankyou!  
Summary: futuristic Cordy/other with lack of major  
spoilage

[][][][][]

 

Cordelia shook her shoulders, feeling the shift's  
caress and the tafetta rustle around her bodiced  
figure. She looked at her watch again. The  
jewel-encrusted Cartier was really too gaudy for daily  
wear, but David had gotten a peck on the cheek for his  
trouble and she was wearing it now, wasn't she?

Now if only he'd get here more than a little on time,  
for once. But this was a special occasion, where she'd  
be in her element amongst the stars, even if she  
remembers when the concealer wasn't almost as thick as  
pancake batter and yet still not cutting it.

Sometimes, many times; always dark circles. But  
tonight her eyes were fresh, her scent delectable, the  
head marvelously clear and free.

Tonight she felt absolutely delicious, and she knew  
she looked exactly how she felt.

Angel would be fine with the others; the strengthening  
wards on her person were sometimes even curiously  
effective against the throbbing Industrial-strength  
Symphonies of Pain forwarded from the Powers. Gunn was  
resting peacefully, buried proper. Wesley and Fred had  
called from Seattle just the other day, a  
pronouncement on having decided to name the twins  
"Charles and Cordelia" and who knew anyways that she'd  
live to see a namesake born? SO tres Dynasty, and she  
loved them both for doing it.

She loved them all.

Now if only David would get here soon. As an  
afterthought, what came to mind was that lateness  
would ensure the fanfare entrance. Again, in one of  
those moments where she still surprised herself,  
Cordelia mused on how she probably wouldn't mind the  
lack of flare if they weren't to have entirely too  
grand of a red carpet walk, and that the reason would  
be closer to indifference than humility or shyness. 

Shy, her? PUH-lease.

She took out her compact for a final look. Impeccable  
lipstick. Decolletage brimming with diamonds, which  
could've been hers had she agreed to David's  
insistence on keeping them. These were entirely too  
heavy for regular nightly use. But it _is_ sweet. He  
is. If he asked her again for her hand in marriage, if  
the bubbles of tonight's champagne got to her head,  
who knows? She might finally grace the question with a  
Yes.

... maybe the thirtieth time's the charm.

The mirror shows her the self she's always known, the  
unchanging part within. It only gets better. Perfect  
face, and she's included the long jagged scar  
zigzagging like lightning across her left temple.  
There's character, and that's sexy. The silver glass  
eye blinks with the brown. Gorgeous.

Hey, sometimes it's good to be vain. To enjoy  
yourself. Especially when you know you've got it.

The circumstances certainly were a little different,  
how and when she'd pictured her first Oscars.

An arm encircles her waist. The kiss on her cheek gets  
a smile just as warm. 

"I'm glad you made it, " she says dryly, but there's  
no mistaking the affection.

He hands her a tulip from behind his back with  
flourish.

"Well, this is new. Thank you, David."

"You. Are. the most beautiful woman alive." 

She laughs, long and hard and very honestly.

"Thank you. I know."

~end

Cordelia. Watch. Alive. a Dymphna challenge-in-a-can.


End file.
